Yūgo Kuga (chapter)
This page is about the chapter. For other uses, see Yūgo Kuga (disambiguation). Short summary Yūma tells Chika about his father, while Commander Kido and the others discuss about Yūgo Kuga and his son's Black Trigger. Long summary While waiting for Osamu, Chika asks why did Yūma come to Japan, which the latter simply says that because his father died. He then adds that before his father died, he told Yūma to go to Japan and find his friend in Border. Yūma's father believed that Border could be the bridge connecting this world and the Neighbors. Once here; however, Yūma found that Neighbors attack people all the time and Border agents hate Neighbors in return. Chika inquires about Yūma's father, and Yūma tells her the three lessons he was taught when he was six years old: protect yourself by yourself, there isn't just one answer, and don't think your parents are always right. As they leave the shrine, Yūma wonders if his father's friend is still at Border. At Headquarters, Netsuki and Kinuta ask about the name Kuga. Shinoda explains that Yūgo Kuga was one of the founding members of Border, a senior to Rindō and himself, and a colleague to Kido. Osamu recalls that when they first met, Yūma had denied that his father had anything to do with Border. Shinoda then asks Osamu where Yūgo is now, and Osamu reports that he is dead. Shinoda says that if that is the case, there is no need to send troops out after Yūma. Kido seems relieved, but is skeptical if Yūma is truly Yūgo's son. Shinoda asks Jin and Osamu to take care of the situation with Yūma, and they are dismissed. Again, Netsuki and Kinuta are displeased and concerned about Yūma and his Black Trigger falling into the hands of the Tamakoma Branch. Kido is not actually concerned with whether or not Yūma is truly Yūgo's son, but states instead his intent to seize the Black Trigger. In the hallway, Jin explains that there are three separate factions within Border: those who will never forgive Neighbors follow Kido, those who don't hate Neighbors and simply want to protect the city follow Shinoda, and those who want to be friends with Neighbors are in the Tamakoma Branch. Although the Kido group is currently the largest faction, if Yūma were to join the Tamakoma Branch, the balance of power would be thrown off because of his Black Trigger. Jin finishes by saying Kido will do anything to get the Black Trigger. Back at the meeting room, Kido and the others strategize how to get the Black Trigger. Kido asks for Karasawa's opinion, and he suggests they wait until conditions are in their favor. Kido agrees, stating their top A-Rank teams will return in a few days and alongside Miwa Unit will all seize Yūma's Black Trigger. Jin and Osamu meet up with Yūma and Chika. Osamu informs Yūma that Border will most likely come after him, and Jin suggests that the simplest solution would be for Yūma to join Border. Characters in order of appearance *Yūma Kuga *Chika Amatori *Yūgo Kuga *Masamune Kido *Takumi Rindō *Masafumi Shinoda *Osamu Mikumo *Motokichi Kinuta *Eizō Netsuki *Yūichi Jin *Katsumi Karasawa *Replica Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Category:Black Trigger Capture Arc